Les contraires s'attirent
by alwaysbelieve09
Summary: ... Ma mère s'entête à dire   Les contraires s'attirent...


**C'est coquin … Et il n'y aura pas de suite**

**Merci Bien! **

« Notre père qui est aux cieux. Que ton nom soit sanctifié, que ton règne vienne et que ta volonté soit faite sur la terre comme au ciel. Pardonnes-nous nos offenses comme nous pardonnons aussi à ceux qui nous ont offensés, et ne nous soumets pas à la tentation, mais délivres-nous du mal. Amen »

Debout devant mon banc, à l'église, j'écoute le pasteur Weber nous faire son sermon biblique. J'y suis obligé, mais si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je n'irais pas du tout. L'église m'est obligatoire, car mes parents sont très croyant, contrairement à moi.

Je m'appelle Edward Massen Cullen, je viens d'emménager à Forks avec mes parents adoptifs, Esmée et Carlisle Cullen. Mes parents biologiques sont décédés d'un accident de voiture, à cause d'un chauffard ivre qui me les a arrachés. Je les aimaient plus que tout, ils étaient mes points de repère dans ce monde triste et violent. Je pouvais compter sur eux, n'importe où et n'importe quand, ils étaient là pour moi et pour ma sœur Alice. Elle et moi avons été séparés au foyer d'accueil où nous avions été placés. La nouvelle a été beaucoup plus difficile à passer pour elle et ce n'est pas que je n'aimais pas mes parents, mais je savais seulement qu'un jour ou l'autre, ils partiraient. Je ne pensais cependant pas que cela se ferait aussi vite. Voilà 12 ans qu'ils sont partis, enterrés dans l'un des cimetières de Seattle, la ville d'où ils viennent.

Me voici maintenant avec mes parents adoptifs, dans l'église de Forks, avec _tout _les habitants, sans exception. Malade ou pas, mourant ou pas, hors de question de manquer le sermon du pasteur Weber. Il est bien écrit, sur la panneau face à l'église …

**« Qui ne vient pas à l'église, ne sera accepté au Jugement Dernier » **

Frappant et surprenant, ce message m'a toujours laissé sceptique alors je ne m'y oppose pas. Comme la plupart des adolescents, ici présent, qui ont tous décidés de suivre leurs parents à la messe du Dimanche. _Tous _les Dimanches matins.

Répartis un peu partout dans l'église, mes collègues d'études et leurs parents se lèvent et s'assissent aux demandes du pasteur, comme je le fais moi-même. J'ai d'ailleurs repéré Bella Swan.

_La _Bella Swan. _La _fille qui domine mes fantasmes nocturnes. _La _fille à qui je pense lorsque ma main s'infiltre dans mon caleçon, le soir venu. _La _fille que j'aime. Oui … Je suis amoureux d'elle depuis plus de 5 ans maintenant, mais elle l'ignore, bien entendu et je tiens à ce qu'elle reste dans l'ignorance. Nous ne faisons pas partis du même monde ; je n'ai jamais eu de petite amie et tout les mecs de l'école tourne atour d'elle, je suis introverti et elle est constamment entourée de gens, etc … Vous voyez? Tout nous sépares, rien ne nous rassemble. Ma mère s'entête à dire « Qui se ressemble s'assemble ».

Ne sait-on jamais … Peut-être qu'un jour son regard rencontrera le mien et que, comme dans tout les films d'amour, le coup de foudre la frappera! Comme je le dis … Ne sait-on jamais?

Pour l'instant, je me contenterai de retourner chez moi avec mes parents. Le sermon de Weber est terminé, les villageois quittent pour leur domicile respectif et j'en ferai de même. Au revoir, Bella ...

**O.o.O**

_Je lui ai parlé … _Oh mon dieu, je n'en reviens pas! J'ai osé lui adressé la parole, moi simple Edward Cullen que je suis, a parlé à Bella Swan … Elle m'a répondue et j'ai cru m'évanouir, mais j'ai tenu le coup. Mon cœur s'est mit à battre à cent mille à l'heure et quelques palpitations ont suivis, sinon tout va bien. Même qu'en sortant du cours, sans le vouloir, mes pieds ont fait une genre de petite danse … Sans le vouloir, s'entend!

Encore et toujours seul, après mes quelques pas de danse, je me suis dirigé vers le réfectoire pour dîner encore et toujours seul. Comme à l'habitude. Dans ma table au fond de la salle, je peux apercevoir les étudiants entrés et préparer leurs repas, mais je cesse de regarder les autres lorsque Bella entre.

J'aime me tapir au fond des salles, peut importe où nous soyons, tant que cela me permet de pouvoir l'observer sans être vu. Personne ne se souci de moi, de toute façon, mais ne sait-on jamais!

Elle est encore entourée de ses amis, ils ne sortent jamais les uns sans les autres, alors je n'ai eu _qu'une seule chance _de lui parler depuis 6 ans. Ils s'assissent autour de la même table à chaque dîner, tout les jours, et ils sont toujours les seuls qu'on entend rire. Voir les mecs qui font rire Bella … Me donne parfois des envies de meurtre, mais je sais me contrôler et heureusement, car beaucoup aurait disparu à l'heure qu'il est!

Mes pensées meurtrières s'envolent lorsque je repose les yeux sur _elle _et que la pomme qu'elle tenait dans sa main, se dirige vers sa petite bouche ouverte. Ses belles dents blanches sortent un peu pour aller croquer la pomme, sirotant légèrement

De ma table, je peux apercevoir la petite goutte insolente qui vient se nicher dans le coin de ses lèvres, mais celles-ci s'ouvrent pour me laisser voir sa langue rose et délicate. La coquine vient récupérer, in-extremis, la petite goutte qui menaçait de tomber et de faire une trace sur son beau tee-shirt. À l'instant, j'aimerais devenir cette goutte, simplement pour pouvoir sentir sa langue me lécher quelques secondes, mais ce sont mes fantasmes inavouables ...

Je la regard avaler sa bouchée de pomme, mais je suis interrompu dans mes contemplations par elle-même. Elle vient tout juste de tournée la tête vers moi, pour me dévisagé durant quelques secondes qui me paraisse une éternité. Sous son regard, je sens mes joues se colorer de rouge par la gêne qu'elle provoque en moi.

Je ne peux décoller mes yeux d'elle, même si je la vois se lever et s'approcher de moi. Rapidement, elle atteint ma table et s'y installe doucement face à moi. Mes mains deviennent moites et je me sens petite à ses cotés, malgré que je fasse une tête de plus qu'elle. Sa présence à mes cotés me déstabilise, mais je tente de faire comme si de rien n'était et bien évidement, je n'y arrive pas!

« Salut Edward … »

Vient-elle vraiment de m'adresser la parole … _La première_? Elle vient juste de me parler, sans que j'ai eu à faire quoique se soit? … Mon cœur bat cent mille à l'heure, encore une fois.

« Euh … Sal .. Je veux dire .. Salut!

Ça y est … Ma voix déraille! J'ai l'air d'un pré-adolescent entrain de muer, étape que j'ai dépassée depuis plusieurs années déjà et c'est ce qui me gêne le plus!

« J'ai remarqué que tu me regardais beaucoup et souvent … Je me disais donc que tu avais peut-être une question, ou quelque chose … Alors? »

« Eh bien … » Je décidai de jouer franc-jeu. J'aurai l'esprit tranquille, même si elle et sa bande se moque de moi après. « Comme tu l'as remarqué, je te regarde bien depuis plusieurs _années _même! Plus je te regardais, avant, plus tu semblait magnifique à mes yeux et aujourd'hui encore, tu es plus que belle. Mais je sais bien que nous deux … C'est impossible, alors je me suis fais à l'idée, ne t'en fait pas … »

Sa réaction me met un peu plus mal à l'aise encore ; elle ne bouge pas d'un cil, elle reste de glace face à ma révélation. Je viens de me confesser devant elle, mais elle ne réagit pas. Je rougis encore plus, si possible et Bella réagit enfin.

« Suis-moi, Edward. »

C'est tout … Suis-moi Edward? C'est tout ce qu'elle en pense? Eh bien je suis bouche-bée, moi qui croyais qu'elle allait se mettre à rire et me crier des insultes, je suis surpris. Au moins, elle m'épargne les semaines de rire moqueur dans mon dos …

**O.o.O**

Le placard à balai. Elle nous a emmenés dans le placard à balai, tout près des casiers! Ce n'est définitivement pas le genre de déroulement de situation auquel je m'attendais, mais je m'en contenterai si je n'obtins que ça, d'elle.

Et bien, je me suis trompé, à peine la porte refermée, elle me plaque contre celle-ci pour m'embrasser brutalement. Baiser auquel je répond évidement. Je l'impression que mon cœur va exploser tellement les battements sont incontrôlable, je peux pratiquement sentir mes yeux tournés dans leurs orbites. Le goût que ses lèvres laisse sur les miennes est exquis, succulent et ça un petit arrière goût de sexe. Non, son baiser goûte le sexe!

Les mains de Bella voyagent sur mon corps, défaisant les boutons de ma chemise ainsi que ceux de mon pantalon, qui tombe par terre. Aussi brusquement que le baiser s'est débuté, Bella le stoppe net et descend son corps jusqu'à ce que ses genoux touchent le sol face à moi.

De toutes les millions de scène de sexe entre elle et moi, que j'ai pu imaginer, celle-là est la meilleure. Simplement .. Parce que ce n'est plus un simple rêve! Bella est _vraiment _agenouillée, face à mon boxer, sa bouche tentante beaucoup trop proche de mon corps …! Cette vision aurait surement pu me faire jouir, si je n'aurais pas un _super self-control. _

Je peux dire que Bella Swan n'est pas une personne qui tourne autour du pot, elle ne passe pas par quatre chemins pour vous faire comprendre son message. Je l'ai vite compris lorsque mon boxer s'est échoué à mes pieds, accompagné de mon pantalon, qui y étais déjà.

Les jambes flageolantes, les yeux hermétiquement clos, la bouche entre-ouverte, les mains solidement accrochées à la table du placard et ma virilité bien dressée, je tente de contrôler mon souffle et ma jouissance pendant que Bella s'affaire à me provoquer des palpitations … Sa bouche, sur moi, me procure milles merveilles!

Je n'ai jamais, auparavant, testé quelconque expérience de sexe oral et je crois que je suis devenu vite adepte. Sa langue qui remonte lentement le long de mon membre, ses dents qui grugent délicieusement mon gland lorsqu'elle arrive au bout et sentir le fond de sa gorge autour de moi, c'est indescriptible! Si l'intérieur de sa bouche provoque _tant _de chose en moi … Je n'ose imaginer lorsque je serai à l'intérieur _d'elle_!

Je sais que je vais jouir bientôt, mais je me vois mal demander à Bella d'arrêter sa sublime affaire et surtout, j'ignore comment faire. Autant jouer encore franc-jeu … Espérons qu'elle ne se fâche pas!

« Bella … Relèves-toi! … Je vais .. bientôt jouir …! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. En moins de deux elle est debout, prête pour un autre round, mais je ne suis pas au bout de mes peines … Sans que je ne l'ai demandé, Bella se place face contre table et relève ses fesses et ses hanches vers moi. … Je vais la prendre … Comme ça? Sur la table du placard, entre un balai et une serpillière …? Apparemment c'est ce qu'elle veut, alors autant exhausser son vœux!

Je remarque vite, en frottant mon gland contre la moiteur qui règne maître dans sa féminité, qu'elle est déjà bien disponible à m'accueillir. J'empoigne ses hanches, juste au dessus de ses petites fesses bombées, et m'enfonce jusqu'à la garde.

N'ayant vécu aucune autre stimulation sexuelle que ma main droite, mes yeux se révulsent brutalement lorsque Bella m'enserre entre ses plis. Je dois prendre quelques secondes pour me reprendre, l'émotion a vraiment été trop forte et j'ai cru faire une chute de pression! Je sens mon cœur battre dans mon pénis et dans mes testicules, choses qui, je ne crois pas être normale …

Mon bassin avance et recule de lui-même, sans que personne ne l'ai commandé. Mes mouvements rapides s'accordent avec ceux saccadés de Bella, qui suit le rythme avec ses hanches qu'elle bougent doucement. Ses fesses viennent tapées contre mon bas-ventre et j'adore cela, ce qui fait augmenter la rapidité de mes vas-et-viens. J'entre et sors toujours plus vite, sans jamais prendre de répits et ralentir, je ne lui laisse aucune chance de reprendre son souffle!

Je sais que nous ne sommes pas protégés, mais j'ai autre chose en tête, en ce moment. Le resserrement que je sens, je crois, m'informe de la jouissance de Bella et je me libère en elle brusquement. Mon torse se colle contre son dos, mon bassin ne cesse de pousser jusqu'à la dernière goutte de sperme que je propulse en Bella.

Si quelqu'un aurait entré, il aurait surement eu l'image de deux chiens entrain de s'accoupler … Drôle de comparaison, mais véridique. J'ai l'impression d'avoir pris Bella comme une chienne et ce n'est certes pas la façon dont je l'imaginais, mais cela me convient quand même …!

Épuisé, je remet mon boxer et mon pantalon pour aller m'assoir contre le mur derrière nous, ce que Bella fait ensuite. Je ferme les yeux, mais Bella semble me regarder et cela me gêne assez donc je lui demande.

« Qui a-t-il, Bella Swan? »

« Rien … Je me disais simplement que tu étais le meilleur que j'ai jamais eu … »

Moi … Le meilleur qu'elle ai eu? Moi, simple Edward Cullen, suis le meilleur que Bella Swan et connu …? J'ai peine à y croire …

« Euh … OK! J'ignore quoi répondre à cela … »

« Réponds oui ou non … »

« Oui ou non à quoi … Tu m'as rien demandé! »

« Sors avec moi … »

**Fin **


End file.
